Cuidar de ti
by annalau05
Summary: Nunca pensó que una paliza resultaría siendo lo mejor que le podría suceder a Edward, gracias a ella ahora tenia quien se preocupara por el y decidiera cuidar de el.
1. Chapter 1

*** Cuidar de ti ***

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Sumary: Nunca penso que una paliza resultaría siendo lo mejor que le podría suceder a Edward, gracias a ella ahora tenia quien se preocupara por el y decidiera cuidar de el.**

Ahí estaba como todos los días la dueña de mis suspiros y como siempre que había sol se sentaba en una banca a la intemperie en este deprimente pueblo… Forks y no es que no me guste este lugar, pero es que se la pasa lloviendo una buena parte del año, así que todo es muy verde y húmedo, por eso todos agradecemos cuando un rayo de sol decide iluminarnos como hoy, que además me permite apreciar esos tonos rojizos que solo resplandecen a luz del sol entre esa espesa mata de rizos castaños, simplemente es hermosa, pero ella no sabe nada de mí, es más dudo que sepa que yo existo y de repente… Auch! Eso dolió como los mil demonios y comienzo a sentir la humedad en mis pantalones, lo que significa que caí en el suelo y para ser más precisos en un charco y otro Auch!

- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no estorbes Cullen – escuche la odiosa voz de Mike Newton acompañado por un coro de risas, después de soltarme un segundo golpe logrando que perdiera mis gafas, solo espero que no las vuelva a romper o mi madre me matara ya no se me ocurren más excusas creíbles además de mis miles de "caídas" que me dejan moretones por todo el cuerpo, pero no puedo decir nada de esto a mis padres – y no quiero que la vuelvas a mirar, ella es mía entendiste así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones de que algún día se dé cuenta de que existes y menos teniéndome a mi – me dijo Mike acercándose a mí y pues bueno creo que tiene algo de razón muchas de las chicas del instituto lo encuentran atractivo siendo uno de los chicos populares del instituto con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, pero hablando académicamente es de los peores – y esto es para que no lo olvides – me dijo golpeándome en el rostro retirándose con sus amigos pasando a romper mis gafas al pasar sobre ellas, ahora solo espero no volver a caerme por andar prácticamente a ciegas hasta mi auto donde tengo un repuesto de mis gafas y un pequeño botiquín.

- Oh, estas bien… deja que te ayude – escuche una dulce voz que en el acto la reconocí como la de ella, es que el golpe en la cabeza esta vez sí que había sido demasiado fuerte o le estaba hablando a alguien más – Emmett donde estas, necesito que vengas a ayudarme y no preguntes, estoy cerca del estacionamiento, rápido tienes cinco minutos y ya perdiste tres - si yo sabía que no podía estar hablando conmigo, está aquí Emmett su hermano, por lo que tengo que levantarme pronto antes de que noten mi presencia pero es que todo es muy borroso – tranquilo no te esfuerces ya vienen a ayudarnos – me dijo a mí! Sentí sus suaves manos tratando de retenerme en el suelo y después pasaba algo suave por mi rostro, maldición porque estoy prácticamente ciego solo logro ver su silueta.

- Hermanita dime que le hiciste a este pobre chico, casi lo matas – escuche la voz de Emmett muy cerca y de seguro me está mirando, solo logro distinguir su enorme silueta.

- Emmett por favor deja las bromas y ayúdame no me ha respondido nada – dijo la dulce voz, genial ahora pensara que soy un retrasado.

- Ya está bien, haber vamos amigo coopera un poco – me dijo Emmett.

- Auch! – me queje cuando me tomo de uno de mis costados ayudando a levantarme.

- Eres un bruto Emmett – le dijo la dulce voz con reproche.

- Hermanita yo no tengo la culpa de que lo hayas golpeado tan fuerte – se defendió Emmett – será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería.

- No por favor, estoy bien gracias solo quiero llegar a mi vehículo – les dije tratando de sostenerme por mi mismo.

- Pero necesitas que te revisen y no discutas – dijo la dulce voz – pero en donde están tus gafas? – me pregunto.

- En el suelo hechas pedazos – le conteste y solo la escuche jurar en voz baja.

- Dime por favor que traes algún repuesto o no los necesitas tanto – me volvió a preguntar.

- Traigo un repuesto pero están en mi vehículo, de verdad que no se preocupen no me paso nada – les dije volviendo a tratar de soltarme.

- Como dices eso, no sabes no a dónde vas, anda te llevo a la enfermería y después voy por tus gafas solo dime en donde están – me dijo Emmett y le di las llaves de mi auto resignado, sintiendo poco después como entrabamos en una habitación cálida.

- Que paso señorita Swan? – pregunto la enfermera un tanto alarmada.

- Señor Swan no me diga que volvió a golpear a otro joven, sabe que está en serios problemas verdad – le dijo la enfermera a Emmett nunca me imaginé que el fuera violento aun a pesar de sus abundantes músculos.

- No fue el, a Edward lo golpeo alguien más – dijo la dulce voz de Bella, por dios como sabia mi nombre! Estaba muy emocionado pero quería preguntarle porque lo sabía.

- Está bien señorita Swan dejaremos las averiguaciones para después, por el momento hay que atender al señor Cullen, tráiganlo por acá y se pueden retirar – dijo la enfermera.

- Yo me puedo quedar para ver si no se necesita nada mas – dijo Bella tímidamente.

- Está bien, pero solo usted su hermano se puede retirar – dijo la enfermera.

- Claro, solo traigo las gafas y me retiro – dijo Emmett saliendo de la habitación según pude apreciar su enorme silueta alejándose.

- A ver vamos a ver señor Cullen donde más le duele además del rostro – me pregunto la enfermera, pero no le podía decir nada más o vería las diversas marcas en mis costillas.

- Se quejo de uno de sus costados – dijo Bella delatándome.

- Oh por dios muchacho, quien te hace esto – dijo la enfermera horrorizada y escuche el gemido ahogado de Bella.

- No es nada, es que soy muy torpe – conteste tratando de incorporarme.

- Aquí están las gafas – dijo Emmett entrando a la habitación y la luz se hizo, pero solo vi cuando Emmett salió sin darme tiempo de agradecerle y Bella tenía la mirada llena de odio, que me asusto de verdad, yo sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Yo se que en esta ocasión fue Michel Newton, yo vi cuando lo golpeo en la cara – dijo Bella delatándome de nuevo.

- Dime, es la primera vez que el señor Newton te golpea? – me pregunto la enfermera – o dime es que acaso te maltratan en tu casa? – me volvió a preguntar.

- No, en mi casa me tratan bien – dije inmediatamente, no podía permitir que pensaran mal de mis padres que nunca me habían puesto una mano encima.

- Entonces quien fue Edward? – me pregunto Bella, demonios! Como mentirle y es que aun se veía molesta.

- Fue Mike – dije en un susurro esperando que no me preguntaran más, pero me arrepentí en el mismo instante que lo dije al ver la mirada llena de odio de Bella, de seguro no le agrado para nada la idea de que delatara a su novio y ahora me odia.

- Creo que debemos de dar aviso al director para que tome cartas en el asunto – dijo la enfermera.

- No por favor no haga nada, de seguro no volverá a pasar – me apresure a contestar, haría lo que estuviera en mi mano para evitar que Bella me odiase mas.

- Esto se escapa de nuestras manos – dijo la enfermera.

- Pero estoy seguro de que no volverá a pasar – volví a insistir ante la mirada de odio de Bella.

- Mira tú no te preocupes por eso ahorita, trata de dormir un poco ya cure la mayoría de los golpes – dijo la enfermera dejándome solo con Bella.

- Trata de dormir un poco Edward – me dijo dulcemente sentándose a mi lado.

- Como sabes mi nombre? – pregunto sin poder contenerme.

- Porque no tendría que saber tu nombre… tomamos dos clases juntos, una de ellas biología y te sientas enfrente mío – contesto Bella, si yo sabía que solo por eso podía saber mi nombre, aunque aún así me sentía emocionado, de repente sentí como acariciaba mi pelo y era sumamente placentero que comencé a ronronear de gusto hasta que me quede dormido.

**Pov. Bella.**

No sabía cómo controlarme, estaba hecha una furia y no soy una persona violenta, me calmaba el hecho de ver a Edward profundamente dormido con su cabellera cobriza alborotada y esas enormes pestañas que cubrían sus hermosos ojos verdes, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan estúpido como para golpearlo, cuando vi todos los golpes en su cuerpo me estremecí de angustia y furia al saber que no era nuevo el que le golpearan, lamentablemente no le podía decir nada a mi enorme hermano o terminaría suspendido y nuestros padres lo castigarían_, maldición cuando esta vez sí sería justificado!_ Pero tenía que calmarme, yo veía el miedo en su mirada, era tan hermoso que no sé cómo es que no se la pasa rodeado de chicas, de hecho yo sería la primera en estar tras de él, sé que no soy muy atractiva que digamos con mi piel albina y mis ojos marrones al igual que mi cabello que lo único espectacular que tiene son unas luces rojizas naturales que solo se notan en el sol, pero como aquí casi nunca sale el sol pues da lo mismo, pero Edward es el chico de los sueños de cualquiera yo entre ellas y nunca me le había podido acercar demasiado , dudo que me encuentre interesante.

- Mmm – ronroneo Edward, creo que estaba comenzando a despertar y entonces yo me tenía que alejar porque estaba muy cerca de él admirando sus rasgos masculinos bien definidos – que lindo sueño – murmuro acariciando mi rostro – eres tan real.

- Hola que bueno que has despertado – le dije estando segura de que me ruborice ante tan bellas palabras.

- Donde estoy – me pregunto un tanto alarmado sonrojándose también, era tan adorable.

- Estamos en la enfermería después de la golpiza que te puso Mike- escupí su nombre como un insulto, no me pude contener la furia que me recorrió el cuerpo por completo.

- Edward que te paso estas bien, anda vamos te voy a llevar a casa – dijo una chica despampanantes de rizos rubios con un tono rojizo con un cuerpo de infarto y unos ojos azules que paso delante mío como si no existiera.

- Hola Tanya quien te dijo – pregunto Edward, al parecer el si la conocía.

- Hablaron a la casa y yo conteste – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y ahí me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo yo me hice falsas ilusiones con Edward, tome mi abrigo y me dispuse a salir de ahí, era más que palpable la preocupación de la chica por Edward.

- Espero que no le hayas dicho nada a mi padres – dijo Edward incorporándose de la camillas.

- Tranquilo que no había nadie en casa, Esme salió y Carlisle esta en el hospital, pero me debes una buena explicación si no quieres que ellos se enteren – le dijo dulcemente amenazándolo.

- Ok en el camino te cuento – le dijo y después se volteo a verme recordando mi presencia – muchas gracias Bella y no te preocupes que voy a encargar de hacer hasta lo imposible para que no le hagan nada – me dijo y se alejo apoyándose en la hermosa rubia de nombre Tanya, francamente no entendía su comentario, solo sabía que me moría de envidia por no ser yo quien lo cuidara, salí del edificio y me dirigía hacia el estacionamiento cuando me tope con Mike y juro que vi todo rojo, se acerco a mí con su intento de sonrisa sexi que a mí me dio asco.

- Hola mi preciosa Bella quieres ir a dar la vuelta saliendo del instituto? – me pregunto acercándose demasiado a mí, no sé en qué momento mi rabia me sobrepaso y con una sonrisa maliciosa me acerque y puse mis manos en sus hombros y en el momento menos esperado mi rodilla impacto en su entrepierna haciendo que el cayera al suelo de rodillas con las manos en su entrepierna tratando de mitigar el dolor y vi que quería gritar pero se contenía para no emitir sonido alguno.

- Eres un maldito cobarde, como es posible que andes golpeando a la gente, me das asco – le grite cuando comenzó a levantarse y clavo su vista en algo a mis espaldas pero no le di importancia.

- No sé de me hablas preciosa yo no he golpeado a nadie – trato de hablar como si nada y eso solo me enfureció mas.

- Al decirte que eres un cobarde te quedas corto, yo misma vi cuando golpeaste a Edward – le escupí las palabras y cuando el asombro paso por su cara mi mano impacto en su mejilla, esta vez sí se quejo y estoy segura de que le dolió mucho y su rostro se torno rojo en donde mi mano le golpeo.

- Te crees superior a los demás cuando no lo eres – estaba yo irreconocible, tenía ganas de seguir golpeándolo y estaba a nada de lanzarme contra él, cuando unos fuertes y conocidos brazos me jalaron por la cintura – suéltame Emmett – comencé a gritar como loca.

- Calma hermanita que estás dando todo un espectáculo – eso en este momento no me importaba, solo sabía que gente como Mike Newton me enfermaban y sacaban lo peor de mi – además Edward te está viendo – eso fue lo que necesite para calmarme, ahora pensara que estoy loca y que soy una persona violenta, quería que la tierra me tragase.

- Oh maldición – me queje amargamente.

- Ven vámonos entes de que llegue algún profesor – me aconsejo mi hermano – mas te vale Mike que no digas una sola palabra estamos – le amenazo mi hermano, estábamos emprendiendo la partida cuando la voz del director nos detuvo.

- Emmett e Isabella Swan acompáñenme – nos pidió el director y solo voltee para ver la mira da de burla de Mike y estuve a nada de volver a lanzarme si no hubiera sido por Emmett que me llevaba tomada de la cintura – Michel acompáñenos también antes de ir a la enfermería – volvió a decir el director, una vez en su oficina nos pidió que tomáramos asiento – Emmett sabias que esta era tu ultima oportunidad verdad, esta vez queda suspendido por lo que queda del ciclo escolar y ya mande a traer a sus padres así que puede recoger sus cosas – dijo el director, que?! Pero si Emmett no hizo nada en esta ocasión.

- Está bien señor – fue todo lo que dijo Emmett.

- Que! No puede hacer eso, mi hermano tu tuvo la culpa – explote al ver la rendición de mi hermano, sabía que lo hacía por mí, pero no era justo.

- Señorita Isabella le pido que se controle, si le pedí que estuviera presente es para que estuviera al tanto de los hechos y para que acompañara al Michel a la enfermería – me dijo el director, pero yo no me podía quedar sin hacer nada, el idiota de Mike estaba que brincaba de felicidad.

- Yo no pienso llevar a este tipo a ningún lado a menos de que quiera que me le vuelva a lanzar encima porque fui yo quien le golpeo, mi hermano fue quien nos separo – le dijo mirando con odio a Mike y el director miraba con escepticismo.

- Es que acaso es de familia, me podría explicar señorita porque golpeo a Michel – me pidió el director, demonios y ahora que hacia no podía dejar fuera de esto a Edward.

- Lo que pasa es que… - un golpe en la puerta interrumpió mi confesión.

- Adelante – dijo el director.

- Buenos días – dijeron mis padres entrando a la oficina lanzando miradas asesinas a Emmett y a mi miradas de incredulidad por verme ahí, aunque no debería de hacérseles raro, si cada que Emmett golpeaba a alguien "accidentalmente" era porque trataban de sobrepasarse conmigo.

- Deja que yo me encargue – me dijo Emmett al oído y sabía a lo que se refería, pero no podía permitirlo.

- Señor y señora Swan muchas gracias por venir y lamento tener que sacarlo de sus ocupaciones como jefe de policía – le dijo el director a mis padres y es raro lo sé, si me preguntaran cómo es posible que mi padre siendo el sheriff Swan no pueda controlar a sus hijos, pero es que estamos en la edad de la rebeldía y sé que Emmett solo trata de defenderme.

- No se preocupe, que paso en esta ocasión, me supongo que Emmett golpeo a este chico – dijo mi padre recargándose en la silla en la que estaba sentado Mike.

- Pues curiosamente estábamos escuchando una historia muy diferente, quiere continuar señorita – me pidió el director y bueno era ahora o nunca, antes de que hablase mi hermano.

- Yo vera… lo que pasa es que yo – inhale profundamente le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto – yo golpee a Mike, estaba muy enojada y no me pude contener, lo siento mucho mama, papa se que los defraude pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice y lo volvería a hacer – les dije a mis padres diciendo lo ultimo viendo fijamente a Mike que se le borro la sonrisa de inmediato – sino hubiera sido por Emmett no se en que hubiera terminado todo – y así termine mi confesión dejando a todos los presentes impactados.

- Isabella nosotros no te educamos de esa manera – dijo mi madre molesta, demasiado para mi gusto.

- Bueno pero dinos porque estabas enojada o estas – dijo el director

- Porque Mike es un cobarde – dije furiosa de nuevo – abusa de los demás – dije sin querer inmiscuir a Edward pero bien sabía que no lo podría evitar.

- A que te refieres con que abusa de los demás? – me pregunto mi padre.

- Es que yo vi cuando el golpeo a alguien más y tuvimos que llevarlo a la enfermería – les dije evitando decir nombres.

- Fuiste tú – dijo Emmett entre incrédulo y furioso – entonces te lo tenias bien merecido, pensé que Bella se había cansado de decirte que no quiere nada contigo, señor director hasta yo aceptaría gustoso mi suspensión de haber sabido que había sido él.

- Saben que no deben de tomarse la justicia en sus manos – nos regañó nuestra madre.

- Puedo saber el nombre de la persona a la que golpeo – me pidió el director.

- La verdad es que preferiría no dar ningún nombre, el no quiere ningún problema, solo le puedo decir que no es la primera vez, pregúntele a la enfermera – le dije al director.

- Como es posible que defiendas a alguien que no conoces – me dijo Mike con burla.

- Claro que lo conozco y vale más que tu, es alguien que si vale la pena – le dije furiosa volviendo a sonrojarme.

- Necesito el nombre – volvió a insistir el director, pero no quería decir su nombre aunque era necesario, si no era yo, seria la enfermera, saque un pedazo de papel y con una sonrisa estúpida en mis labios escribí su nombre "Edward Antonhy Cullen Mansen" y se lo entregue al director.

- Por favor evite que tenga problemas el no los quiere – le pedí recordando el miedo en su mirada.

- Ok, lo tomare en cuenta, sabe que está suspendida verdad? – me dijo el director y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, pero no me arrepentía de nada – Emmett esta vez se puede ir tranquilo y Michel se puede retirar averiguare sobre el caso y le informare sobre su situación que no es muy favorable – dijo el director. Todos nos pusimos de pie y salimos, yo fui a recoger mis cosas y me encamine hacia el estacionamiento para irme con mis padres a casa.

- Bella estas consciente de que lo que hiciste está mal – me dijo mi padre.

- Si pero… - me interrumpió.

- Pero nada, la violencia no se arregla con más violencia, fueron buenas tus intensiones no lo niego pero aun así no era lo correcto, debiste de haberlo denunciado – dijo mi padre, guau! Ese fue el discurso más largo que le haya escuchado, Charly era un hombre de pocas palabras.

- Yo lo sé, pero me llene de rabia cuando vi como le golpeaba y se burlaba de él, y todavía fue peor cuando vi más golpes antiguos por su cuerpo, eso no era justo, yo estaba tratando de tranquilizarme e ir a clases cuando él me intercepto y lo negó todo, yo… perdí el control de mi misma – les dije a mis padres.

- Te importa mucho el chico verdad – me dijo mi madre sonriéndome maternalmente.

- Si – le dije sonrojándome.

- Bueno por lo visto a tu hermano le cae bien así que no creo que se accidente por su culpa – me volvió a decir mi madre y yo estaba sonrojada, aun que dudo que se me hicieran realidad las ideas de mi madre.

- Bueno yo tengo que regresar a la comisaria, esto es novedad – dijo mi padre despidiéndose de nosotras, ya estaba cerca de la puerta cuando se volteo a verme – ah, por cierto estas castigada y no puedes salir hasta que regreses al instituto – me dijo mi padre y la verdad es que no me importaba mucho, casi no salía.

- Está bien papa- le dije y el salió, dejándome sola con mi madre – me voy a mi habitación – le dije a mi madre quería despejarme un poco y que mejor que leyendo un buen libro, ya en mi habitación me sumergí en mi lectura y me sobresalte cuando tocaron a mi puerta, me suponía que era Emmett o mi madre porque escuche cuando llego y la verdad es que ya se había tardado en venir.

- Adelante – dije.

- Hola cariño, tienes visita – me dijo mi madre.

- Que no se supone que estoy castigada – pregunte curiosa.

- Sí, pero esta visita te va a gustar y no le diré a tu papa – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y saliendo de mi habitación y como la curiosidad puede más, me levante y baje a la sala, pero antes de llegar me intercepto una chica y no era una chica cualquiera era… Tanya.

- Hola – dije en voz baja, no que me iba a gustar la visita? Me pregunte a mí misma.

- Hola eres Bella verdad, perdón por no haberme presentado en la mañana pero estaba angustiada por Edward, yo sabía que no era la primera vez que le golpeaban pero no me había querido decir quien lo lastimaba hasta hoy – me dijo Tanya – bueno mi nombre es Tanya Denali y soy la prima de Edward – me dijo estirando su mano para que la tomara.

- Mucho gusto Tanya soy Isabella Swan, compañera de clases de Edward – le dije tomando su mano – pero dime Bella.

- Ok, mucho gusto y ahora tengo algo que decirte que por el simple hecho de cuidar y defender a Edward ya me caes bien, se que está en buenas manos y ya termine, bueno me voy tengo que ir a ver a mis hermanas para ir de compras – me dijo Tanya dirigiéndose a la puerta – fue un placer Bella y me supongo que nos veremos muy pronto – dijo y salió, subió a un hermoso volvo… el auto de Edward – ha se me olvidaba espero que no te importe llevar a Edward a casa! – me grito antes de arrancar, _que Edward esta dentro de mi casa?_

**Edward Pov**

Cuando salí de la enfermería con Tanya casi fue contra mi voluntad me sentía como en sueño, pero no quería que Tanya me comenzara a cuestionar de nada y no podría mentirle con Bella ahí.

- Oye espera, quiero hablar con la chica que estaba contigo – me dijo Tanya cuando casi llegábamos al estacionamiento.

- Para que quieres hablar con Bella? - le pregunte temeroso, sabía que Tanya era de un carácter fuerte.

- Cosas de chicas no preguntes mas - fue su contestación y cuando se encaminaba hacia donde ella estaba ambos nos quedamos parados al ver como Mike se le acercaba confiadamente y pude ver como sonreía, ahora si estaba perdido, Mike se encargaría de cobrarse el que le haya delatado.

- Ese es el chico que te golpeo - me dijo Tanya con enojo.

- Si fue todo lo que pude decir y Tanya comenzó a andar de nuevo cuando nos volvimos a quedar parados impactados por lo que vimos después de no dar mas de dos pasos Bella acababa de patear a Mike en la entrepierna y le gritaba que era un cobarde, pero Mike se levanto tratando de disimular sonriéndole, no sé qué le dijo Bella que sentí la penetrante mirada de Mike sobre mi sabia que le había dicho de mí y solo vi volar la mano de Bella impactando de lleno en su rostro y hasta a mi me dolió, agradecí que Emmett apareciera para que calmara a Bella que le gritaba a Mike y estaba a punto de lanzársele cuando su hermano la tomo por la cintura tratando de calmarla, algo le dijo y me volteo a ver tratando de mantener la compostura, estaban emprendiendo la retirada ya que como era hora de clase no había prácticamente ningún espectador, pero apareció el director y se los llevo a los tres.

- Guau sí que tiene carácter la chica, vamos a casa ya será en otra ocasión – me dijo Tanya con alegría.

- Ok vamos - fue todo lo que dije, estaba impactado es que acaso ella me estaba defendiendo? Pero porque? Me iba preguntando de camino a casa, llegamos a la casa y subí a mi habitación evitando que me viera mi mama o comenzaría a cuestionarme porque tenía el labio roto, después mire mis gafas y decidí que lo mejor sería ir a repararlas ya que por fortuna tenían solución, fui en busca de Tanya para avisarle y decidió acompañarme para no aburrirse ya que Esme mi mama había salido a comprar unas cosas con sus hermanas, Kate e Irina, llegamos con el oftalmólogo que hacia mis gafas y me dijo que no tardaría, mientras tanto salí del pequeño lugar cuando vi pasar la patrulla del jefe Swan, en donde me sorprendí al ver a Bella, de seguro la castigaron y por mi culpa, creo que debería de ir a pedir disculpas por todos los problemas que le cause.

- En que tanto piensas Eddy? - me pregunto Tanya sacándole de mi ensoñación.

- Voy a ir a casa de los Swan- le dije en automático

- Swan? - me pregunto, se me olvidaba que Tanya y sus hermanas vivían en Alaska y solo estaban de visita así que no sabían de quien estaba hablando.

- El apellido de Bella es Swan - le conteste explicándole el que de seguro la habían castigado y que me sentía culpable a lo que decidió acompañarme y no me quedo de otra más que aceptar, salimos con mis gafas reparadas y fuimos directo a la casa de Bella en donde fuimos recibidos por Emmett el hermano de Bella que muy amablemente nos hizo pasar y me pregunto por golpes, después salió Renne su madre y fue en busca de Bella a lo que Tanya se disculpo para salir a contestar una llamada.

- Edward no deberías de dejar que te golpeen, piensa en tu salud y que preocupas a tus padres porque no dudes de que ellos lo saben no me preguntes como, pero lo saben, los padres tiene como un superpoder - me dijo Emmett sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

- Pero... - estaba por decirle que era complicado cuando eran muchos cuando me interrumpió.

- No te preocupes yo te puedo enseñar algunos movimientos y si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que decirme por mi no hay ningún problema - me dijo Emmett sonriendo como un niño pequeño y lo vi venir cuando me salto encima por fortuna pude quitarme a tiempo.

- Tienes buenos reflejos – me dijo Emmett incorporándose.

- Emmett no lo atormentes ya tiene mucho como para que también lo molestes - le regaño Renne - cariño Bella baja en un segundo, se les ofrece algo mas - me pregunto amablemente Renne.

- No muchas gracias y la verdad es que siento lo sucedido en la mañana - le dije pidiéndole disculpas a ella también.

- No te preocupes cielo, lo importante es que estas bien - me dijo Renne dejándome solo con Emmett de nuevo.

- Le caíste bien a mama, eso ya es ganancia - me comento Emmett, no entendía a que se refería - aunque mi papa te la va a poner difícil, pero yo te ayudare - me volvió a decir y yo estaba perdido.

- Que... - en ese momento entro Bella y se me olvido de que estaba hablando.

- Bueno yo los dejo, pero cuidadito he... Vah para el caso que me hacen - escuche a lo lejos a Emmett yo me quede idiotizado con la sonrisa de Bella.

- Hola Edward como sigues - me pregunto Bella acercándose al sofá en el estaba.

- Bien ya no me duele - le conteste y si era verdad no me dolía nada estando con ella, pero a lo que vine.

- Veras Bella este... Yo vine... Porque - estaba sumamente nervioso.

- Qué pasa? - me pregunto Bella con amabilidad.

- Yo vine a pedirte disculpas se que te regañaron por mi culpa - le dije bajando mi mirada concentrándome en lo interesantes que se veían mis manos en esos momentos.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada - me dijo dulcemente regalándome una linda sonrisa.

- Pero te regañaron, además el director te castigo y por mi culpa, si yo puedo hacer algo para que te levanten el castigo dime y lo hare con gusto - le dije ya que Emmett me dijo que la castigaron y no regresara al instituto hasta la próxima semana y hoy es martes!

- No te preocupes, todo está bien y no puedes hacer nada para que me levanten el castigo - me dijo acercándose un poco más a mí, yo sentía que mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho.

- Si quieres hablo con tu papa y le explico para que te levante el castigo – volví a insistir, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

- De verdad que no es necesario, sabes lo hice con gusto ya no soportaba al odioso de Mike, pero ver lo que te hizo fue la gota que derramo el vaso - me dijo como si fuera un secreto - pero si insistes en querer hacer algo por mi si hay algo que puedes hacer - y me dio una mirada tan tierna con un leve puchero que no le poda negar nada.

- Hare lo que sea, lo que me pidas dalo por hecho - le dije feliz de la vida, si había algo que ella quisiera se lo daría sin pensarlo.

- Ya no dejes que te agreda más Mike ni nadie más, afróntalo y habla con tus padres, no me gusta que te lastimen - me dijo con mucha emoción.

- Pero como podría yo enfrentarlo, ellos son más y sé que no vale la pena preocupar a mis papas.

- Hazlo por favor, por mi - me dijo con la voz un tanto rota, y yo por ella haría cualquier cosa.

- Está bien lo intentare aunque no creo que sea fácil - le dije para complacerla.

- Yo sé que no será fácil, pero si quieres yo te puedo ayudar y ser tu amiga si así lo quieres - me dijo y mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría, bueno por algo se comienza no.

- Muchas gracias Bella - le dije feliz.

- Soy yo la que tiene que dar las gracias - me dijo dulcemente, pero si aquí el afortunado era yo.

- Bueno y ahora qué? – le pregunte antes de que se volviera incomodo el silencio que nos cubrió, es que no sabía que más le podía decir? Digo vamos a empezar como amigos, pero que es lo que hacen los amigos, maldición creo que notara que no tengo amigos y que las únicas personas con las que comparto son de mi familia, tal vez le guste ir de compras como mis primas digo creo que a las chicas les gusta no?, hablando de primas en donde esta Tanya, creo que dijo algo de una llamada.

- Pues no sé que se te ocurra tendrá que ser aquí, digo estoy castigada eso que ni que – me dijo tratando de hacer la plática.

- De verdad que lo siento, pero si me disculpas un momento tengo que hacer una llamada no demoro – le dije sacando mi móvil, para ver en donde demonios estaba.

- Bueno – se escucho la voz de Tanya aunque había mucho ruido de fondo.

- Tanya en donde andas? – le pregunte, que brillante pregunta.

- Me vas a decir que hasta apenas te diste cuenta de que ya no estoy cómo es posible si de eso ya tiene un buen rato – me reclamo aunque muy divertida y no sabía por qué.

- Lo que pasa es que se cuanto pueden durar tus pequeñas llamadas – le dije recordando las ocasiones en las que se ha llevado casi una hora pegada al móvil.

- Con eso no te salvas, pero en fin estoy en el centro comercial, alcance a Tía Esme y Kate e Irina había unas cosas que necesitaba y ya que sabía que no me pelarías pues decidí que podía aprovechar – me dijo Tanya, pero una duda me surgió.

- Y como es que llegaste hasta haya vinieron las chicas por ti? – le pregunte extrañado en cómo es que llegaría a Port Angeles.

- Pues muy fácil, llegue en tu volvo no creerás que voy a hacer que Tía Esme regrese hasta acá por mi verdad – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio aunque no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

- Y como se supone que voy a regresar a casa si no tengo vehículo - le pregunté curioso.

- Eso es muy fácil solo debes de pedirle de favor a Bella que te lleve a casa no creó que le cause molestia alguna - me dijo Tanya.

- Y como se supone que saldrá si ella esta castigada por mi culpa - le dije con un toque de ironía en la voz.

- Yo confío en que sabrán arreglárselas entre los dos - me dijo Tanya con un toque de picardia que me sorprendió.

- Esta bien ya veremos que hago - le conteste y colgué - listo... Veras mmm yo venia con Tanya y decidió que sería una buena idea dejarme aquí para que me acercaras a mi casa - le dije a Bella que esperaba pacientemente a que terminara mi llamada.

- Bueno algo de eso me dijo antes de irse, ya te quieres ir? - me preguntó mirándome como con melancolía?.

- Claro que no, pero si tienes algo que hacer por mi no te preocupes - dije tratando de disimular un poco mis deseos de quedarme a su lado.

- Si quieres podemos ver aquí una película y puedo preparar palomitas - me ofreció Bella y yo encantado de la vida acepte, nos acomodamos en el sofá de su casa y pusimos la primera película que se nos ocurrió era de suspenso y drama, no se en que momento el cansancio del día pudo mas que yo y termine medio recostado en el regazo de Bella y he de admitir que era de lo más placentero que pude imaginar y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello - quisiera ser yo quien cuide de ti - escuche que Bella susurro y creo que ya estoy comenzando a alucinar y lo mejor será emprender la retirada.

- Creo que será mejor que le marque a Tanya para que venga por mi antes de que mi madre empiece a buscarme - le dije a Bella cuando la película estaba por terminar no quería abusar mas de su amabilidad y seguir con mis alucinaciones.

- Si quieres puedo decirle a Emmett que te lleve a tu casa si ya quieres irte - me dijo, pero lo que menos quería era irme de su lado.

- De verdad que no quiero causarles ningún tipo de molestias, pero tampoco quiero preocupar a mis padres - le dije sintiendo que era necesario que le explicara el porque me tenía que ir.

- No creo que sea ningún problema, creo que le caíste bien a mi hermano y eso si que es raro - me dijo Bella.

- Muchas gracias pero creo que será mejor que busque a Tanya ya han hecho mucho por mi - le dije a Bella incorporándome del sofá en el que estaba.

- Maldición Edward quiero ser yo quien cuide de ti y no Tanya, pero veo que no quieres lo siento de verdad, deja que le diga a Emmett que te lleve, Tanya me lo pidió - me dijo Bella pasando por el enojo y después la desilusión, creo que ahora si me volví loco o ella siente algo por mi.

- Disculpa que fue lo que dijiste? - pregunté estúpidamente pero no me entraba en la cabeza que ella sintiera algo por mi.

- Olvídalo, deja que le diga a Emmett que te lleve a tu casa - me dijo con la voz rota y yo por idiota la puedo perder, digo si no siente nada por mi no perderé nada porque no tengo nada que perder.

- Bella por favor dime que no estoy soñando, yo veras como explicarte... Yo... A mi me gustaría ser mas que tu amigo pero si no quieres yo me conformó solo con tu amistad o... - no me dejó terminar cuando sentí sus dulces labios posarse en la míos y eran tan dulces y cálidos que era como estar en la gloria.

- Guau! - fue todo lo que dijo Bella cuando el aire comenzó a faltar.

- Eso es quedarse corto, me gustas Bella y desde hace mucho - fui sincero con ella.

- Tu tambien me gustas, pero nunca pensé que pudiera llamar tu atención – me dijo mientras un dulce sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y se veía tan adorable que no me pude resistir más y volví a juntar mis labios con los de ella.

- Todo de ti me atrae, y me hace muy feliz saber que mi primer beso fue con alguien tan especial para mi como lo eres tu, te quiero Bella, quieres ser mi novia - le dije viéndola a los ojos tomando sus manos, se que apenas nos conocemos pero algo dentro de mi me dice que es la mujer destinada a ser mi compañera para toda mi vida.

- Es enserio Edward? - me preguntó Bella.

- Nunca antes había hablado con más sinceridad que como lo hago ahora, te quiero mucho - le dije ya un tanto dudoso.

- Si quiero Edward, sería la persona mas feliz del mundo si me quisieras tener a tu lado - me dijo dulcemente Bella mientras enredaba sus delicados bracitos al rededor de mis costillas apretando con un poco mas de fuerza y no pude reprimir una mueca de dolor – lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte - me dijo acariciando dulcemente mi rostro dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- No te preocupes que yo por ti soportaría cualquier tipo de sufrimiento al que quisieran someterme - le dije acariciando su sedosa cabellera que por mucho tiempo desee acariciar.

- Pero yo no quiero que sufras en lo más mínimo, lo que quiero es cuidar de tus heridas, quiero ser yo quien las sane, quien vele tus sueños - me dijo enredando sus dedos en mi cabellera cobriza.

- Yo el también quiero cuidar de ti - le dije sellando de esta manera con beso lleno de emociones el pequeño acuerdo al que acabábamos de llegar donde le ofrecía mi amor incondicional.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta esta pequeña historia que espero y sea de su agrado es una manera de pagar el hacerlas esperar tanto en mis actualizaciones, espero que les haya gustado y espero con ansia sus comentarios.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	2. Chapter 2 Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste.**

**Epílogo **

Hoy por fin se cumplía el castigo que el director le había impuesto a mi dulce defensora Bella, nunca había esperado con más ansias un día y menos un lunes, pero es que después del día en el que le pedí que fuera mi novia no la había podido volver a ver porque su padre le recordó que estaba castigada y Emmett mi cuñado (que raro se escucha lo sé y más tomando en cuenta lo sobreprotector que era con su hermana, aunque no me salve de su sutil advertencia sobre lo que me pasaría si la lastimaba) se había encargado de llevarme a casa poco antes de que llegara su padre y los entendía, pero me prohibieron ir a visitarla mas no llamarla así que nos la pasábamos pegados al teléfono antes de que yo fuera al instituto cuando llegaba de él, también algunos mensajitos durante el día y una llamada en la noche era la manera de comunicarnos que nos quedaba y aun así estaba tan ansioso que mis manos me sudaban y aquí estaba yo esperándola en el aparcamiento con mi ritmo cardíaco a lo que daba cuando la vi acercarse en el enorme jepp de su hermano, en cuanto bajo y me vio fue como si todo a nuestro alrededor hubiera desaparecido solo existíamos nosotros y en un impulso ella hecho a correr hacia mi colapsando contra mi pecho y era una sensación sumamente placentera pero la mejore rosando sus suaves labios con los míos.

- Hola preciosa te estaba esperando - le dije una vez nuestras respiraciones se calmaron un poco.

- Yo también nunca pensé que estaría así de ansiosa por volver al instituto - me dijo acariciando mi mejilla y mi labio donde ya no se notaba ningún golpe afortunadamente solo quedaba una ligera sombra amarillenta.

- Bueno y a mí nadie me echo de menos - dijo Emmett acercándose a nosotros y note que cargaba la mochila de Bella.

- Claro que no Em vives conmigo así que no podría echarte de menos - le dijo Bella abrazando a Emmett.

- Gracias hermanita y creo que les gusta ser el centro de atención verdad, todos se nos quedan viendo - dijo Emmett divertido.

- No me importa lo que piensen - dijo Bella regresando a mis brazos.

- Lo que pasa es que te tienen envidia de que estés con los chicos más guapos y sexis del instituto y sean para ti solita - le dijo Emmett logrando que las mejillas de Bella adquirieran un adorable tono rojizo.

- Tienes toda la razón Em estoy con los chicos más guapos del instituto - dijo Bella besando mi mejilla y creo que fue mi turno de sonrojarme, aun no entendía que era lo que Bella veía en mí, pero estaba agradecido de tenerla a mi lado.

- Bueno y dime de que me perdí? - me pregunto Bella mientras caminábamos de la mano rumbo a su aula la cual por desgracia no teníamos juntos.

- Pues no creo que de nada interesante, espero que te puedan ayudar los apuntes que tengo afortunadamente son del mismo profesor así que no debe de haber gran variación - le conteste en la puerta de su salón donde la tenía que dejar.

- Muchas gracias Edward por eso te quiero tanto - me dijo haciendo que me volviera a sonrojar - es bueno saber que no soy el único tomatito andante.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti - le conteste.

- Lo sé, y hablando de hacer cosas, estas seguro de que quieres que te acompañe esta tarde a hablar con tus papas? - me pregunto Bella ya que habíamos quedado en que ella me acompañaría cuando les dijera a mis papas de las golpizas que me daba Mike y sus amigos, sabía que se lo había prometido pero necesitaba tenerla a mi lado y como estaba castigada pues no se había podido hasta hoy porque no quería que se perdiera más tiempo.

- Claro que estoy seguro de que quiero que estés conmigo - le dije apretando dulcemente su mano confirmando lo que mis labios decían - y me encantaría quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero tengo que ir a clases y tú tienes que entrar no me gustaría que te volvieran a llamar la atención por mi culpa una vez más.

- Lo sé, pero no me importaría volver a recibir cualquier llamada de atención si con eso te logro ayudarte de cualquier manera - me dijo tan dulce como siempre mi hermosa Bella, le di un casto beso y me dirigí a mis clases ya que la vería hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Pov Bella

No entendía como el tiempo se podía volver eterno, solo sabía que cuando no estaba con Edward el tiempo se paralizaba y nunca pensé que esa semana de castigo me fuera a ser tan difícil como pensaba en un principio, pero es que no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar con Edward y conmigo y ahora que había logrado estar entre sus brazos nuevamente me tenía que separar para entrar a clases que no tomaba con él, resignadamente me despedí de él y entre en el aula donde aún no llegaba el profesor, me fui a sentar a mi lugar habitual y note como muchos se me quedaban mirando y no todas eran miradas amistosas mas no les di importancia y me puse a garabatear en mi cuaderno y escuche que alguien más se sentaba a mi lado, pero no le di la más mínima importancia.

- Hola - me dijo la persona que se sentó a mi lado así que levante la vista para encontrarme con una chica menuda de pelo negro y tan desordenado como el de Edward según creo recordar se llama Alice y tomamos algunas clases juntas.

- Hola - le conteste poniéndole atención.

- Sabes que ahora eres mi idola y la de muchas personas más por haber puesto en su lugar a Mike - me dijo la chica con una alegría que era contagiosa y por lo que me pude dar cuenta todos ya sabían que era lo que había pasado.

- No hay nada que agradecer - le dije tratando de no darle demasiada importancia.

- Claro que si hay mucho que agradecer lograste detener a un abusivo y lo pusiste en su lugar, sabes que lo suspendieron por tiempo indefinido pero lo raro es que no han mandado a traer a Edward o a sus padres cuando eso sería lo más lógico para que ellos estén al tanto de la situación - me dijo Alice y eso sí que me dejaba extrañada aunque algo me decía que Edward si tenía que ver en por qué no los habían mandado llamar.

- Bueno eso sí que es extraño, pero sus razones tendrán no lo crees - le dije sin tratar de profundizar en el tema.

- En eso tienes toda la razón, aunque también hay personas que se alegraron de que te castigaran por lo que sucedió entre tú y Mike, muchos se sintieron ofendidos entre ellos sus amigos con los que siempre andaba y la bolita de Jessica principalmente ella porque creo que le gusta - me dijo Alice y por lo que pude ver sería una muy buena informante ya que hablaba con lujo de detalle de cosas que incluso no le habían preguntado, pero al menos ahora sabía que tenía que mantener mi distancia con Jessica porque no quería más problemas.

- Muchas gracias por la información - le dije tratando de terminar así con su reporte y para mi buena suerte en ese momento llego el profesor pidiendo atención al frente y ya no pude seguir la conversación con Alice y entre las musarañas fue que pasaron mis dos primeras horas y aun me faltaba una para llegar a lado de Edward, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba de una manera un tanto brusca debo de decir sin afán de quejarme.

- Quien demonios te crees como para andar golpeando a los demás y que solo te den un ligero castigo, de seguro tu padre tuvo que ver en ello, pero tu castigo no fue suficiente por lo que le hiciste al pobre de Mike - me dijo Jessica ya que ella fue la que me jalo.

- Yo solo me defendí de las insinuaciones de Mike y a ti no tengo por qué darte explicaciones - le dije tratando de alejarme de ahí antes de que alguien me llamara la atención.

- Mike nunca te insinuaría nada a ti eres de tan poca cosa como el raro de Cullen y ahora sé que son tal para cual - me dijo como si eso fuera un insulto, pero no iba a permitir que ofendiera a Edward de ninguna manera.

- No sabes cómo me alegra Jessica de que puedas ver que Edward y yo nos vemos bien juntos, pero él no es poca cosa, Edward es mucho mejor que Mike, pero no te preocupes que intente algo con él y créeme que nadie lo quiere más lejos de mí que yo, ni siquiera tu - le dije tratando de que ya me dejara en paz.

- Pues más te vale, porque no te quiero cerca de el - dijo Jessica tratando de marcar su territorio, uno que la verdad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

- Felicidades Bella, esa es la actitud - me dijo un chico cuando emprendí mi camino hacia la cafetería para reunirme con Edward y la verdad es que no entendía el motivo de sus comentarios ya que no era el único que me hicieron.

- Hola preciosa como te fue - me preguntó sorprendiéndome cuando me tomo de la cintura y me hablo al oído haciéndome dar un saltito de sorpresa - lo siento no fue mi intensión asustarte - me dijo Edward aflojando un poco su agarre y eso me dio la movilidad necesaria para poder dar la vuelta sin salir de la prisión de sus brazos.

- No te preocupes me encanta que me abraces - le dije enredando mis dedos en su sedoso cabello y lo alborote más antes de besar sus adictivos labios.

- Te extrañe tanto - me dijo al oído enterrando su nariz en mi cuello.

- Yo también pero ya estamos juntos y tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, como por ejemplo comer muero de hambre - dije al tiempo que mi estómago me delataba y es que en la mañana mi estómago estaba tan lleno de mariposas que me impidieron probar bocado.

- Esta bien vamos, que es lo que te apetece - me pregunto tomando mi mano y eso se sentía tan bien, aunque no pude evitar notar las miradas indiscretas de las personas junto a las que pasábamos y sus cuchicheos sobre lo raros que nos veíamos el siendo un nerd y yo alguien simple, no sé cómo es que le daban importancia, si Edward se dio cuenta lo sabía disimular muy bien porque no note nada raro en su expresión o no le importaba y la verdad es que a mí tampoco, solo me importaba ser feliz con la persona que estaba a mi lado.

- Cuanto por tus pensamientos? - me dijo sacándole de mis cavilaciones.

- No lo sé escucho ofertas puede que me persuadas de que te los cuente - le dije tratando de sonar coqueta.

- Que te parece un beso y un enorme helado de chocolate saliendo del instituto - me ofreció.

- Acepto solo si el helado tiene fresa también y que sean dos besos - le conteste después de pensarlo por unos momentos.

- Esta bien acepto - me dijo muy solemne.

- Entonces tenemos un trato - le volví a responder.

- Bueno pero antes me podrías decir que es lo que se te apetece comer? - me pregunto de nuevo.

- Mmmm no se me antoja nada en particular solo sé que tengo hambre - le dije mordiendo mi labio de pena.

- Esta bien vamos - me dijo formándonos en la fila de la comida, tomo un par de hamburguesas y dos manzanas, las pago aun cuando proteste y nos fuimos a una mesa apartada solos gracias a que mi hermano andaba en plan de conquista con una hermosa chica rubia - bueno ahora sí en que pensabas?

- Bueno es que hoy todos se me quedan viendo raro y hacen comentarios que no entiendo del todo y cuando nos vieron juntos no sé si te diste cuenta de que fue muy grande su sorpresa y comenzaron a cuchichear - en ese momento me quede callada al ver una mueca extraña que no supe descifrar del todo, pero no me gustaba - te sientes bien, te duele algo? - le pregunté angustiada.

- Continúa no te preocupes por mí - me dijo con voz ahogada.

- Claro que me preocupo por ti, es lo que una novia completamente enamorada de su novio lindo y guapo debe de hacer - le dije entre broma y no broma.

- Porque estas conmigo? - me pregunto de repente - hay muchos chicos más a los que les gustaría tenerte y las personas no te juzgarían por salir con alguien tan raro como yo - me dijo con esa misma expresión de hace unos momentos, pero ahora entendía si le incomodaban los comentarios que nos hacían.

- Mírame bien Edward Cullen - hable un poco más fuerte de lo normal aunque no me importaba si toda la escuela nos escuchaba - no me importa nadie más que tu entendiste y no te será muy fácil deshacerte de mí, me importa un cuerno lo que la gente piense de nosotros, y nadie despierta lo que tu despiertas en mí, no me importa si todo el instituto esta tras de mí y menos una basura como Mike Newton, el único que me interesa eres tu entiéndelo, me gustas, todo me gusta de ti, tu pelo cobrizo alborotado, tu piel suave que es capaz de erizarme la piel, me gustan ese par de esmeraldas que me hipnotizan, esos labios que invitan a ser besados, me gusta el caballero que eres, que tengas atenciones para conmigo, que me hagas sentir bonita y querida, me gusta que logras hacer que todo a mi alrededor desaparezca, me encanta estar entre tus brazos, me gusta tu aroma es único y me vuelve loca, soy adicta a tu sabor, TE AMO Edward Cullen así lo entiendes o te lo escribo - termine mi súper discurso, sé que aun podía decirle más cosas pero eso era lo que me salía en esos momentos del corazón - te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir, quiero cuidar de ti, sanar tus heridas y alejar tus inseguridades.

- Oh Bella soy un tonto no merezco tu amor, pero ahora dejare que salga uno de mis defectos y seré egoísta, porque no te dejare ir de mi vida, te quiero solo para mí y hare hasta lo imposible porque nunca te alejes de mi lado, también te amo mi hermosa defensora - me dijo acercándose a mi entregándonos en un beso que confirmaba todo lo que nos acabamos de decir.

- Otro par de cosas que amo de ti, es tu egoísmo tampoco quiero que me compartas con nadie y también amo tus besos - le dije volviendo a besarlo de la manera más dulce de la que era capaz.

- Creo que es hora de que vayamos a clases aunque prácticamente no probamos bocado - me dijo dulcemente acariciando mis mejillas y ahí me di cuenta de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía y no me había dado cuenta, es más podría estallar la tercera guerra mundial y no me enteraría.

- No te preocupes tengo el estómago lleno de nuevo - le conteste y si volvía a estar lleno de mariposas.

Edward Pov.

Estaba sumamente ansioso en las primeras clases de la mañana porque no tenía ni idea de lo que le pudieron decir a mi dulce Bella yo podía soportar cualquier cosa que me dijeran como lo venían haciendo desde la semana pasada sobre que no era posible que necesitara que una mujer me defendiera, que era un cobarde y ese tipo de cosas que yo trataba de ignorar, pero no me agradaba la idea de lo que le pudieran decir a ella en los corredores o alguno de sus compañeros, tan metido estaba en mi mundo que si alguien me dijo algo yo no lo escuche y así pasaron las primeras clases y gracias a Dios ya era hora de que encontrara a Bella y justo la encontré delante de mi reconocería su sedosa cabellera castaña en donde sea así que en un impulso de no sé qué, me cerque a ella y la abrace hablándole al oído, aunque me arrepentí al verla saltar del susto, pero después me dijo que le encantaba que la abrazara y me beso, yo no me cansaba de tener sus dulces labios sobre los míos era lo mejor que me había pasado desde que estoy con ella, me dijo que tenía hambre y su estómago lo confirmó con un leve gruñido, le pregunté sobre lo que le apetecía, pero se quedó perdida y entonces note como a nuestro alrededor los chicos se nos quedaban viendo y hacían comentarios sobre que éramos raros, digo yo sabía que era raro, pero Bella era un ángel y ella no tenía por qué soportar ese tipo de críticas.

- Cuanto por tus pensamientos - le pregunté, quería saber si le incomodaban los comentarios que hacían. Después de negociar un momento estuvo de acuerdo en decírmelos y mis temores de hicieron realidad, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima y creo que mi rostro lo reflejo porque me pregunto que si estaba bien - Porque estas conmigo? - le pregunté sin poder evitarlo - hay muchos chicos más a los que les gustaría tenerte y las personas no te juzgarían por salir con alguien tan raro como yo - tenía que ser honesto y dejarla ir aunque eso me partiera el alma, lo más importarte para mí era ella , pero su respuesta me dejó en shock, por alguna rareza de la vida ella me amaba tanto como yo y yo aquí haciendo el tonto dejándola que se apartara de mí, pero cuando dijo que me amaba mi corazón dio un brinco de felicidad y estoy seguro de que escuche el canto de la ángeles y la gloria abrirse, yo no pude hacer más que besarla y confirmarle el gran amor que le profeso.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era hora de que regresáramos a clases y apenas y habíamos probado bocado y yo estaba más que dispuesto de saltarnos las clases con tal de que ella comiera algo, pero cuando le comente me dijo que tenía el estómago lleno y yo la entendí el mío estaba igual de lleno con mariposas, entramos a clases una en la que por cierto estábamos juntos... Biología y pese a las miradas de todos los presentes entramos tomados de las mano y encontramos un lugar doble desocupado así que no lo dudamos ni tantito y lo ocupamos, me sorprendía comprobar lo adelantada que estaba en esta materia y cuando le pregunté al respecto me dijo que era algo que simplemente se le daba y le gustaba, yo por mi parte solo puedo decir que mi padre es médico así que saquen sus conclusiones, como no teníamos problemas nos las pasamos disimulando poner atención y tomar nota, pero lo que hacíamos era mandarnos mensajitos en papel y creo que el profesor lo noto ya que nos hizo una pregunta a ambos que si supimos responder, yo me encontraba tan feliz, pero sabía que no podía alagar por mucho tiempo más la plática con mis padres, yo seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual tenía que preocuparlos con algo que no va a volver a pasar porque no lo permitiré más, ya lo habíamos comentado con Bella, trate de que entendiera que eso solo los preocuparía y no era justo, pero su respuesta fue la misma que Emmett me dio... _Que ellos ya lo sabían, que no preguntara como, pero lo sabían;_ así que le pedí que me explicara porque Emmett no lo hizo y solo me dijo que era como un sexto sentido que los padres tenían, que era raro pero que ellos lo habían comprobado en un par de ocasiones, pero que no dicen nada esperando a que uno lo diga, yo me quedé sorprendido por su respuesta y creo que me tocaría descubrirlo esta tarde y si no lo sabían es que entonces mis padres no me conocen tanto como yo pensaba o soy muy buen mentiroso.

- En donde andas Edward? - me pregunto Bella, no me había dado cuenta que la clase ya había terminado.

- Estas segura de que tengo que hablar con mis papas y que me acompañarás? - le pregunté no dudando de su presencia sino más bien de que sea necesario si, sabía que era muy inseguro, pero no podía cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana.

- No te angusties por eso, todo saldrá bien ya verás que tus papas se sentirán aliviados y yo estaré a tu lado tanto como tu así lo quieras - me dijo Bella tan dulce como siempre.

- Muchas gracias Bella, no sé qué hice de bien en esta vida como para merecerte, pero te aseguro que hare que cada minuto que desees estar a mi lado valga la pena - le dije abrazándola e intoxicándome con su aroma tan dulce e inocente como lo es ella.

- No tienes nada que agradecer ya te lo dije, mejor vallamos a clase o nos regañaran - dijo Bella tomándome de la mano arrastrándome a nuestra siguiente clase, después de eso todo fue más tranquilo solo nos dedicamos a ignorar los comentarios ya se cansarían y como dicen las palabras se las lleva el viento y había cosas más importantes que hacer como evitar que Bella se auto dañara o dañara a alguien más con sus escasas dotes en el deporte, digo no es que yo fuera muy bueno pero al menos nadie corría peligro de ganarse un pase a la enfermería, en cambio; Bella más pelota era igual a alguien lesionado - no te burles - me regañó cuando corrí a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse después de que tropezara con sus propios pies.

- Yo solo vine a ayudarte, ven vamos hay que mantenerte lejos de la pelota - le dije ayudándola a levantarse a lo que me dio un manotazo por tratar de contener mi risa, se veía tan adorable como un pequeño gatito furioso, aunque bien sabía que ese gatito si sabía sacar las garras.

Cuando por fin salimos del instituto me encargue de pagar mi parte del trato así que fuimos a una heladería y compramos un enorme helado de chocolate y fresa, pero no podía retrasar por más tiempo lo inevitablemente, después de besar dulcemente a Bella en mi auto llegamos a casa de mis padres donde justamente se encontraban los dos, ya que mi padre tendría guardia en la noche, lo único que me agradaba era saber que mis primas ya habían vuelto a casa no sin antes felicitarme por tener mi primera novia, y todo porque Tanya les contó aunque no sé cómo se enteró si nunca les dije nada ella solo lo afirmo y cuando le pregunté solo me dijo que mi rostro lo decía todo, ahora solo espero que no le importe mucho a mis padres porque aún no saben nada o eso creo yo.

- Lista? - le pregunté a Bella cuando bajamos del auto y estábamos en la puerta de la casa.

- Estoy nerviosa, que les vamos a decir, que les dijiste que soy de ti, saben que venía? - me preguntó Bella nerviosa por primera vez y eso me sorprendió.

- Tranquila hermosa, les vas a caer bien ya lo veras y pues es una sorpresa sobre que eres mi novia, sabes eres la primera que les voy a presentar - le dije Bella acariciando su mano tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Pero y si no les gustó, cuántas novias les has presentado? - me pregunto ansiosa.

- Bueno además de ti, déjame ver - le dije jugando un poco, aunque era muy obvio que nunca había tenido novia, si ella fue mi primer beso y lo sabía - pues nadie más Bella, eres la primera - no le di más tiempo a que me dijera algo, la introduje a la casa y de inmediato mi madre nos recibió con su amable sonrisa.

- Hola cariño que bueno que llegas y veo que no vienes solo - me dijo acercándose a mi besando mi mejilla.

- Hola mama, quiero presentarles a alguien, donde está papa? - le pregunté ya que quería pasar una sola vez por esta situación.

- Mira ahí viene precisamente - dijo mi madre señalando hacia las escaleras en donde venía bajando mi padre.

- Hola hijo que bueno que ya llegaste y veo que no vienes solo, quienes esta hermosa señorita - dijo mi papa acercándose a nosotros.

- Bueno quiero presentarles a Bella, ella es mí... novia - les dije atragantándome con las palabras sintiendo como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulaba en mis mejillas y Bella no estaba mejor que yo.

- Mucho gusto Bella, soy Esme y mi marido Carlisle - le dijo mi madre adelantándose para besarle las mejillas.

- Mucho gusto señora Cullen, doctor Cullen es gusto verlo fuera del hospital - le dijo Bella, me supongo que tratando de hacer una broma.

- Hola Bella ya recuerdo eres la hija de Charly Swan, me alegra de verte - le dijo mi padre a Bella, eso me hizo imaginarme que ya se conocían de antes.

- Querida así que tú eres la responsable de los cambios en Edward, muchas gracias - le dijo mi madre abrazándola, así que creo que ya me perdí.

- Yo no he hecho nada, ni para bien ni para mal - dijo Bella.

- Claro que sí y ha sido para bien, pero pasemos a la sala para estar más cómodos - dijo mi padre.

- Es muy bonita su casa - dijo Bella.

- Gracias querida, pero puedo saber a qué debemos su presencia aparte de conocerte? - le pregunto Esme.

- Bueno es que necesito hablar con ustedes y le pedí a Bella que me acompañara - les dije a mis papas, mientras cada pareja se sentaba en uno de los sofás blancos que adornaban la sala.

- Pues tú dirás de que quieres hablar - dijo mi papa, y ahí venia lo difícil de todo esto, admitir que alguien me golpeaba y tranquilizarlos al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno verán... Lo que pasa es que... Hay esto es difícil - porque en estos momentos tenía que salir a relucir mi timidez, para hacer un poco de tiempo tome los lentes y comencé a limpiarlos, pero Bella me tomo de la mano invitándome silenciosamente a continuar.

- Oh por dios vamos a ser abuelos! - exclamo mi padre y creo que comencé a ahogarme con el aire y por el rabillo del ojo vi que Bella estaba casi como yo.

- Claro que no, como puedes pensar eso si apenas tenemos una semana de novios y Bella estaba castigada en casa - dije en cuanto el aire siguió su curso natural por mis pulmones, pero vi que mi madre estaba tratando de contener la risa.

- Tranquilo Edward, sabemos que no es esa noticia la que nos van a dar, solo quería aligerar el ambiente - dijo mi padre como si nada, _vaya manera de relajar el ambiente _pensé para mí mismo con sarcasmo.

- Bueno ahora si dinos de que tienes que hablar con nosotros - dijo mi mama.

- Bueno es que... Recuerdas mi torpeza habitual con la que terminaba con las gafas rotas y de mas - creo que no era necesario que mencionara los golpes, se entendía - bueno pues no eran producto de caídas como tal, aunque si terminaba el suelo he de admitir - dije casi en un susurro por la vergüenza.

- Por fin nos vas a dar el nombre de la o las personas que te golpeaban o golpean - dijo mi padre con seriedad, y así comprobé que Bella y Emmett si tenían razón ellos lo sabían, vi a mi madre y tenía esa misma mirada de dolor que ponía cada que se enteraba de una de mis caídas, pero una sonrisa comenzaba a iluminar su rostro.

- Yo... Siento mucho haberlos preocupado tanto tiempo, pero les prometo que no volverá a pasar - les dije para que se tranquilizaran y no se angustiaran más, yo no tenía idea del daño que les hacía a mis papas al ocultarles lo que me pasaba, Bella tenía razón solo esperaban el momento en el que yo decidiera hablar porque eso significaba que estaba listo para romper con este círculo vicioso que no solo me perjudicaba a mí, además de que ya estaba listo para afrontar a mis agresores y para recibir la ayuda que por miedo nunca fui capaz de pedir hasta hoy.

- No te preocupes lo importantes es que ahora vas a hacer algo al respecto y eso nos hace felices, solo queremos saber quién o quiénes son - dijo mi mama con una mirada llena de amor, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, era mucho tiempo guardando silencio.

- Por favor Edward ya no lo protejas más - me pidió Bella dulcemente y no le puedo negar nada a ella, por eso fue que le pedí que me acompañara porque necesitaba de toda su valentía y fuerza.

- Mike Newton - fue todo lo que salió de mis labios en un susurro, pero estaba seguro de que todos los presentes lo escucharon.

- Oh por Dios cómo es posible que un chico como él te hiciera tanto daño- dijo mi madre en medio de un sollozo.

- Bueno pero si dices que ya no va a volver a pasar es necesario que se les comunique en el instituto para que se tomen cartas en el asunto, porque si tú ya no te dejas lo más probable es que busque a alguien más a quien molestar - dijo mi papa, pensando en todas las posibilidades, pero sin ir en busca de una venganza.

- De hecho ya lo saben y esperan a que ustedes se presenten, solo que hable con el director para que me diera oportunidad a que yo hablara primero con ustedes - admití él porque es que no los habían llamado y esa información ni Bella la tenía.

- Bueno y como es que se enteraron en la escuela? - me pregunto mi mama.

- Porque yo se lo dije al director - dijo Bella ruborizándose y si me había contado como sucedieron las cosas y la entendía porque o era la verdad o Emmett terminaría suspendido por el resto del curso, además de que la enfermera se hubiera encargado de decirlo de todos modos.

- Como esta eso de que tú se los dijiste - le pregunto mi padre.

- Bueno es una historia un poco larga de contar la verdad - dijo Bella, aunque se notaba un poco incomoda me supongo que por que pudieran pensar mis padres que era una persona violenta según palabras de Bella.

- Bueno pues la tarde es joven y la verdad es que si nos gustaría conocer la historia - dijo mi padre insistiendo.

- Bueno es que... Yo vi... - trate de detenerla y contar yo, pero no me lo permitió - tranquilo Edward de todas formas se van a enterar - me dijo antes de continuar - bueno, la semana pasada en martes Mike volvió a golpear a Edward y yo lo vi, así que cuando se fue fui corriendo hacia por qué le había roto los lentes y le pedí a mi hermano Emmett que me ayudara a llevarlo a la enfermería, pero Edward estaba asustado y no quería aunque de nada le sirvió, cuando la enfermera de la escuela lo revisó yo - en ese momento Bella volvió a apretar los puños se notaba enojada de nuevo por eso no me gustaba que recordara ese suceso - me enfade demasiado cuando vi los diferentes golpes antiguos por su cuerpo, claramente se veía cuáles eran recientes y cuales ya tenían tiempo además de que se notaban que eran golpes fuertes, que si sabré yo como se queda marcado un golpe eso es lo único bueno que he sacado de mi torpeza - dijo Bella tratando de hacer una broma para relajar el ambiente y a ella misma - después de hacerle algunas preguntas Edward admitió que los golpes se los daba Mike y yo misma lo había visto, la enfermera le dijo que hablaría con el director, después Edward se durmió un poco hasta que llego su prima Tanya y se lo llevo, cuando yo salí de la enfermería me encontré a Mike y su sonrisa sínica me sacó de quicio, se acercó demasiado a mí y lo golpeé, cundo le dije que era un golpeador él lo negó y eso me enfureció aún más que lo que ya estaba y volví a golpearlo, estaba a nada de lanzarme contra el cuándo mi hermano me separo y en ese momento llego el director y nos llevaron a los tres a la dirección pero querían suspender a mi hermano por haber golpeado a Mike y Em estaba dispuesto a asumir la culpa, llegaron nuestros padres, pero no lo podía permitir así que admití que fui yo quien lo golpeo y tuve que explicar mis motivos saliendo a relucir el nombre de Edward y a mí me suspendieron el resto de la semana, pero Edward fue a mi casa esa tarde para disculparse por haberme metido en problemas y una cosa nos llevó a otra y ahora estamos aquí juntos - termino Bella con una sonrisa iluminándole su dulce rostro.

- Bueno por eso es que habías estado encerrada toda la semana - dijo mi padre tratando de contener un enorme sonrisa, pero no entendía porque.

- Así que a Bella era a la que llamabas todas las mañanas antes de ir al instituto y vivías pegado a tu móvil - dijo mi mama para vergüenza mía y creo que me sonroje - no te preocupes amor no es nada malo, me imagino que Bella estaba en las mismas circunstancias en su casa o me equivoco? - volvió a decir mi mama con su dulce voz y mi adorada defensora también se sonrojo y solo asintió, pero antes de que dijéramos algo más mi papa no soportó más y se comenzó a carcajear al grado de tener que sostenerse los costados y nosotros solo lo veíamos con curiosidad y cuando se calmó un poco trato explicarnos por qué su ataque.

- Bueno es que - más risa - me imagino la cara de - más risa - Mike Newton sorprendido porque Bella lo haya golpeado, es sabido que siempre - más risa - ha estado interesado en ella, de seguro Charly ya estaba esperando que - más risa - su hijo le pusiera un alto, pero - más risa aún más fuerte - querida sin ofenderte como te coordinaste para golpearlo sin que te dañaras a ti misma - dijo mi papa viendo a Bella que estaba más roja que un tomate.

- No lo sé, tal vez porque no se lo esperaba y porque estaba enojada - asumió Bella en un susurro.

- No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, si, no debiste de tomarte la justicia en tus manos y menos al ser una señorita, pero entendemos tus razones y por eso te lo agradecemos, aunque si nos gustaría que fuera la última pelea en la que te veas involucrada - dijo mi papa volviendo a ser el mismo hombre preocupado por su familia y que siempre le daba el lado a la razón, con una paciencia infinita.

- Yo también espero que sea la última - dijo Bella con una sonrisa tímida y ahí me di cuenta de que ella se había ganado a mis padres, pero quien no la querría siendo tan frágil y fuerte a la vez, tan dulce y tierna, pero a la vez tan valiente; yo no podría dejar de quererla.

- Bueno a mí me queda aún una duda - dijo mi mama un tanto pensativa - porque es que Mike te molestaba tanto, debe de haber una razón.

- Esme tiene razón, si sabemos cuál es el motivo del que fueras su víctima podríamos evitar que hubiera alguien más de quien abusará en un futuro - dijo mi papa viéndome a mí, pidiendo una respuesta.

- No va a haber nadie más porque el motivo es Bella - dije tomando su mano y ella se tensó en el acto.

- Yo, pero porque? - me preguntó Bella sorprendida.

- Porque él sabía que me gustas y cada que se acercaba a mí, era porque me perdía contemplándote y él lo notaba y me decía que me alejara de ti, que tu no eras para mí y como recordatorio me golpeaba, pero me es imposible dejar de verte - le dije mirándola a los ojos y cuando termine de hablar había una lágrima derramándose por su mejilla y sin previo aviso se lanzó a mi regazo y enredo sus bracitos en mi cuello y comenzó a sollozar.

- Perdón Edward fue mi culpa, oh lo siento tanto yo... no sabía... Lo siento - me decía Bella entre sollozo enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

- No es tu culpa Bella y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces si el resultado fuera que estuvieras conmigo - le dije besando su cabellera castaña y ambos pegamos un brinco cuando escuchamos que mi mama se aclaraba la garganta, por el susto y al tratar de acomodarnos de una manera decente salieron volando mis gafas y es que habíamos olvidado que estaban mis padres aquí, Bella me ayudo a recuperar mis gafas y pude ver a mis papas sonriéndonos abiertamente tomados de la mano con una mirada rebosante de amor.

- Bella te quedas a cenar verdad - le pidió mi mama.

- Si pudiera avisar en mi casa yo creo que si - contesto Bella.

- Esta bien mientras lo haces yo voy a ir a prepararla - dijo mi mamá poniéndose de pie para ser seguida inmediatamente por mi papa que dijo que le ayudaría.

- Muchas gracias por todo Bella, no sabes lo feliz que soy - le dije mientras besaba dulcemente sus labios.

- Pero porque me das las gracias, si no hay nada que agradecer - me dijo después de devolverme el beso.

- Claro que sí, gracias a ti me quite un gran peso que no sabía que cargaba al no contarles toda la verdad a mis papas sobre lo que me pasaba, porque te tengo a mi lado a pesar de que podrías tener a alguien mejor que yo - me iba a interrumpir pero no la deje - porque agradezco a todos los dioses que me quieras a mí, porque no pienso alejarme de tu lado a menos que así lo quieras y espero que eso nunca suceda, porque me hiciste ver que puedo ser mejor y que no debo de dejar que pasen sobre mí, porque me has enseñado a que debo de luchar por lo que quiero - termine mi discurso tomándola entre mis brazos y besándola con todo el amor que le tengo, unas risitas nos distrajeron de nuestra tarea y pensé que serían de nuevo mis padres que nos avergonzarían, pero no estaban ahí y como la curiosidad pudo más fuimos de la mano en busca de la fuente de las risas y los grititos, nos quedamos parados fisgoneando por la ventanita de la puerta de la cocina y encontramos a mi papa haciéndole cosquillas a mi mama mientras la tenía por la cintura y le decía cosas al oído, se veían tan enamorados como cuando eran jóvenes y pude darme cuenta que ellos eran el más claro ejemplo de amor que yo quería seguir.

- Se ven tal lindos y enamorados tus papas - me dijo Bella en susurros, yo solo la abrace más fuerte y se acerque a aspirar su dulce aroma.

- Espero que sigamos sus pasos en un futuro, ellos son el mejor ejemplo que tengo de lo que es el amor, me gustaría envejecer a tu lado amándote con locura hasta el fin de nuestros días - le dije a Bella al oído, prometiendo silenciosamente que ahora cuidaría yo de ella para toda la vida.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo, se que esta historia ya estaba terminada, pero como me pidieron un epilogo y la neuroma me dio pa mas, pues aqui esta siento mucho que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que apenas puse al dia mi otra historia y como soborno pues les subire este capitulo y tal vez un par de historias mas que ya estan terminadas.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me encaria saber sus opiniones mediante un rr.**

**Ana Lau**


End file.
